Begger Book One: Flashing Goodbyes
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Too many goodbyes, what is happening? Is there another? How can they stop? Rated T for deaths, killing, etc.


THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Warriors:

Sorreltail-tortioseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-coloured tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molepaw- brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

-x-

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices:

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN:

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN:

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


End file.
